Phantom
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Yugi has lived in the opera house since he was 13. Yami, the house's phantom has lived there his whole life. What happens when the phantom wants Yugi?
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Hi peoples!

Yugi- Finally she gets around to getting a fic up about us!

T.D.K- I know, I know. O.k, so this is another Phantom of the Opera Yu-gi-oh style fanfic. Well, it won't be entirely like Phantom.

Ryou- Oh, god! Isn't there about two already like that with me and Bakura as the Phantom and Christine?

T.D.K- Ahh, but that's where this is different! I have yet to read one with Yugi and Yami in the lead!

Yami- You do know my name, right?

T.D.K- Yes, but you'll have to help me break that habit. Could I bug you, cuz to do the disclaimer?

Yami- My cusin, quite a lot of times removed, does not own Yu-gi-oh or Phantom of the Opera. She's not getting anything out of this except practice as a writer. This story has yaoi in it so, if you don't like that, then why are you here?

T.D.K- -hugs Atem- Thank you!

--

Wide violet eyes scaned the darkness. He could swear he'd seen flashing crimson in the shadows. Seventeen year old Yugi knew about the opera house's phantom. The man simply known as "Yami" by the staff intrigued him.

No one knew how old he was and if anyone saw him, they'd be lucky to live through the encounter. Yugi had never seen him, but had met him. Yami sang to him in the night, never stopping until the tri-haired teen was asleep.

He longed to say thank you to the phantom. The nights of soft singing comforted him after he'd come to the opera house. Yugi sighed, knowing Yami was gone and missing his chance to thank him.

Yugi turned, going back to help finish cleaning backstage and the props. He begun to remember his family. Times were harsh, forcing him to work, but the memory of his mother's smile and his grandfather's almost sage like advice kept him happy.

_The Angel of Music is looking after me._ He thought, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. The rest of his hair was mostly black, but the fringe was dark red. It stuck up, like a spikey halo, from his head.

"_Angel of Music, guide_

_and guardian, enter in_

_your glory. Angel of_

_Music..._" He sang as he worked.

Atem listened as the younger teen sang. Well, he wasn't a teen anymore. The phantom was about twenty-one. He loved to hear other people's voices, especally his Yugi's. Yami closed his eyes, letting the other's voice wash over him.

"Always so beautiful." He siad to himself. "How I wonder what it would be like to sing with him."

The phantom remembered the day Yugi had come to work in the opera house. The thirteen year old had cried himself to sleep that night. After that night was when he begun to sing to him.

Yugi had stopped crying to listen to Atem's soft singing. He never quit until the teen was asleep. Then Yami would come out of the darkness, crimson eyes gazing softly at the sleeping teen. He'd been amazed at how beautiful the teen was. Yugi was still child-like, but he saw the hidden strength.

Everyday since, Atem's desire to have Yugi as his lover and to sing with him grew. Those that made his Angel of Music sad, angry, or hurt him faced the phantom's wrath.

"Oh, Yugi." He moaned.

Yugi bolted up in his chair. This was the first time he'd fallen asleep outside his room and in the audience seats. The tri-haired teen turned to walk out of the row and faced a man.

He wasn't much taller or older than Yugi and his skin was tanned. His hair was the same three colors as his, only thick blonde strands went up into the black and looked like flashes of lightening. What stood out the most about the man was his crimson eyes.

Fear welled up in his eyes. The teen knew what was most likely going to happen. The phantom held out his hand. He smiled gently at the other.

"Come with me, Yugi. I won't hurt you, I promise." Yami's heartbeat pounded in his ears. He'd only dreamed of being this close to Yugi, touching his skin. The tri-haired teen's hand easily fit into his.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you wish." Atem gently kissed Yugi's hand, slightly smileing at the squeak of surprise. The phantom slowly drew the teen to him.

"_I am your Angel_

_of Music. Come to _

_me, Angel of Music. _

_I am your Angel_

_of Music. Come to_

_me Angel of Music._"

His voice was hypnotic, drowning him with the soft singing of Yami's. He was under the phantom's spell.

--

T.D.K- I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!

Yami- Please reveiw! She'll cry if she doesn't get any!

T.D.K- -teary eyed-

Bakura- Baka Pharaoh! Did you have to say that?! And after she siad she'd let us send all flames to the Shadow Realm too!

Yami- Sorry.

T.D.K- 'Ppolgy accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi- So what happens in this chapter?

T.D.K- If you sit and watch the movie long enough, you'd know what may happen.

Yugi- Aww, come on. -does the puppy dog eyes-

T.D.K- -ignores- I'll tell you on one condition.

Yami- -stands behind T.D.K, whispers- You better tell him, I can't take those puppy eyes.

Yugi- What?

T.D.K- Disclaimer, please.

Yugi- 'Tem's cusin, an extremly large amount of times removed, doesn't own my show or Phantom. She's only doing this because she loves me and Phantom.

T.D.K- Thanks, but I really love YxY/YxA. -gives Yugi a summery-

--

Yugi's violet eyes were locked onto Yami as the opera house's phantom led him backstage.

"Yugi," He siad, gaining the teen's attention, "Yugi, sing with me."

"_In sleep he sang to _

_me. In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls _

_to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find the _

_Phantom of the Opera_

_is here, inside my mind._"

The tri-haired teen glanced over his shoulder, hoping his singing hadn't woken anyone. The phantom led him up the long spiral staircase. Atem smiled, he knew the song well.

"_Sing once again _

_with me, our strange _

_duet. My power over_

_you grows stronger_

_yet and though you_

_turn from me to _

_glance behind, the_

_Phantom of the Opera_

_is there inside your mind._"

Yami drew the teen to him, staring into his wide violet eyes. The other was enthralled by the unusall eyes, losing himself to them.

"_Those who have seen _

_your face, draw back _

_in fear. I am the mask_

_you wear._"

"_It's me they hear._"

The pair started to climb again, higher and higher into the opera house's dark corners.

"_My/Your spirit and your/my_

_voice in one combined._

_The Phantom of the _

_Opera is here/there _

_inside my/your mind._"

"_In all your fantasies_

_you always knew that_

_man and mystery..._"

"_Are all in you."_

"_And in this lybarinth_

_where night is blind, _

_the Phantom of the _

_Opera is here/there_

_inside my/your mind._"

"_Sing my Angel of Music."_

Before Yugi could sing the part, Yami stopped him. The pair stood infront of a door. The tri-haired teen had never seen the door before. It had a rose carved into it and the rose was painted a deep red.

"This is the door to my world." He whispered, his breath tickleling the back of Yugi's neck. "Once you see it, yours will never be the same. Oh, Yugi, say you'll come inside. I've waited so long for someone to make me feel like you do. Please." He could easily read the emotions crossing the phantom's face.

"O.k, just don't let me go."

--

T.D.K- That's a good place to stop.

Yami- What's my room look like?

T.D.K- Please r&r so Atem can find out about his room.

Bakura- When are Ryou and I going to come in?

T.D.K- Sadly, later. But I got a nice make out scene written, but it comes later too. 


	3. Chapter 3

T.D.K- Hi, peps!

Yugi- Hey, Ty. Where'd you get this idea?

T.D.K- Why?

Yugi- Just curious.

T.D.K- I saw two amvs on Youtube. They were the musical version of 'Phantom of the Opera' and the techno version staring you and Yami. I thought, why don't I write an ff that's Phantom and have Yugs and Yoms in the lead. Could you please do the disclaimer?

Yugi- Ty doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. It wouldn't be as cool as it is or good. She doesn't own Phantom either. But apparently the way Atem's room is decorated she does.

T.D.K- I got 10 reviews! Yay! -dances around- Thanks everyone!!

--

Atem watched as Yugi explored his burrowed out room. He'd made the teen think they were going up, when they'd been going down. The other gazed in wonder at everything in his room. The rock wall had orignally been dug out by the builders to store old props. Most of those props had become Yami's furnature.

The phantom sat in his faveorite chiar, it was the old throne from "Cleopatra and Marc Antony". The chair was in very good shape for being almost fourty years old. The wood was painted with metalic gold and styled to look Eygptian. He loved anything that looked Eygptian.

"What's behind the curtian?" Yugi siad, staring at the dark blue-violet curtian, which had been used in the same play as the chair. Atem walked to the tri-haired teen's side and pulled on the rope hanging by the curtian. "It's beautiful. I can't believe a bedroom can be so beautiful."

He stared at the room, trying to take in as much as he could of the room's decorations. A sturdy three-step circular platform led up to the phantom's bed. The frame was in the shape of a hawk with the wings flowing behind and circleing around the back to make the head board. Yami wasn't sure what play it had been used in.

"It's nothing. I just filled it with what I liked and what I thought were comfortable. Like I siad it's nothing."

"To me it is. The closest I ever get to something like this is when Tea 'lets' me clean her room. Compared to this hers is just ugly." Yugi finally got over the bed's frame long enough to take in a quick glance at the covers. Crimson pillows and violet bedding.

"Yugi, I say nothing because I've found something more beautiful than anything in the world." The teen spun around, tripping on his feet, and falling. Yami caught him, picked him up, and carried him over to the bed. Gently, as if the tri-haired teen were made of glass, the phantom caressed his face.

Atem had never been more afraid than he was at that moment. He was scared that Yugi would push his hand away and run. Run out of his room and out of the opera house forever. The other's eyes slid closed, he felt like he wanted to stay forever.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and I know I will never see anyone as or more beautiful than you." Yami lifted Yugi's head, so he could gaze into his eyes. "I-I love you, Yugi. I've loved you since the night I first sang to you. You don't have to say anything, just let me keep singing to you, watching you, and just let me stay by your side. Those three things are enough for me."

"Yami, I don't know how I feel about you, but I want you to stay by my side forever." The teen kissed the phantom's knucles. His eyes dropped. "Can I stay?"

"Yes." Yugi layed back, his head falling against the pillows. Atem shifted so he could strech out fully, and began to softly sing.

"_Listen to the Music of the_

_Night... Let your darker side _

_give in to the power of the _

_music that I write... Only _

_then can you belong to me... _

_Help me make the music of_

_night..._"

Seadra quietly knocked on the office door, only entering when she heard Mr. Joey's voice. She opened the door, taking him the letter her adopted cusin had given her. The paper was smooth to the touch, but the skull symbol he used was waxy.

"Yami gave me another note, Sir. He siad I was to only give it to you and not Mr. Kiaba." The blonde owner took the note, wondering why the phantom would tell the red head to only give him the letter and not Seto. He skimmed the note before letting out a sigh. "Sea, Yug's just fine."

Seadra accepted her cusin's note to read.

_Mr. Wheeler, _

_Please, do not worry for your friend. The Angel of Music has him under his wings. I'll return him in due time. _

_Will you please do me a favor? Please tell Kiaba to stop searching for me. I have lived in this opera house for all of my life, as Seadra can tell you. I know all of the hiding places, most of which I use to watch Kiaba's futile search for me._

_Your most humble servant, _

_Yami, the opera phantom_

As Seadra finished reading, the second owner of the opera house came in. Hunny eyes looked at the tall brunette.

"Seto, I got a note from Yami. He's got Yugi and he asked me to tell you to stop looking for him."

"How does he know that?" Kiaba asked his old friend.

"Yami was born here and knows nothing of the world outside the doors, Sir. His mother died a few years after he was born. Until Yugi came, the only person he would talk to was me. I don't have anyone either, so we adopted each other as cusins. That's why he gives me his notes to deliver." Seadra's light green eyes looked down, she could never look her taller boss in the eye because of his eyecolor. _Silver-blue_. She reminded herself.

"If you'd like, Mr. Joey, I could see when he'll bring Yugi back. That is if he'll tell me." The blonde man nodded and mouthed thank you. She curtsied to both her bosses and left.

On her way back to her room, Seadra went to check on her uncles. Ryou and Bakura were the ballet teachers and two more of Seadra's adopted family. Uncle Bakura had come down with a case of the flu and was laying in the bed. One eyelid opened to gaze at her with a dark almond eye.

"Hi, Baku. How are you feeling today? Any better?" The white haired man sat up in the bed, patting the mattress beside him. The red head sat down near him. While he answered her question, she looked at his face. He looked older than Yami, but they were the same age.

"I wish we didn't have so many classses. Ryou has to double up because I'm so sick." His french accent usually made it hard for people to undersatnd him, but not her. Seadra felt sorry for her uncles. The pair were barely married a month before Bakura became sick. _He's been sick for two and a half weeks. I wish this thing would just leave him already. It's worrying Uncle Ryou._

"So, how is Uncle Ryou? He's not coming down with it too, is he?"

"Fine as a damn horse. Ry already had this kind of flu so he's immune to it." The door opened and another white haired man entered. Light almond eyes sparkled at the pair.

"Uncle Ryou!" The nineteen year old hugged his neice, then kissed his husband. "Hey, Ry, I'll fix the food."

"O.k." He siad, the younger was easier to understand thanks to his british accent. Ryou used the time to mother-hen Bakura, who would say he didn't like the attention, but he really loved it. It was the first time for weeks they'd been able to hold each other.

_I see why Yami is envyous of them. They're so much in love with each other. They're sooo cute too!_

--

Bakura- Finally we make an appearence! I knew she loved me! Why do I have a french accent?

Ryou- What about me?! Don't you love me too?!

Bakura- Of course! Why would I marry you if I didn't?

T.D.K- He's got a point. If it makes any differnece, I love you, Ryou. I wanted to be different, Baku. -glomps both-

Yami- Don't I get any love!?

T.D.K- 'Tem, your Ty-Ty wuvs you.

Yami- Please, r&r. She likes reviews. Any and all flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm by Bakura or me. Consturctive critisim is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

T.D.K- Did you like your room?

Yami- Yep. I'm totally loving my bed.

T.D.K- YAY! Could you do the disclaimer for your Ty-Ty?

Yami- My cusin doesn't Yu-gi-oh or Phantom. This is only because of an idea she got from watching amvs on Youtube. This is a reminder: there is yaoi, so if you don't like it, then why are you here?

T.D.K- Thank you. Before I forget, Yami is both Phantom and Raul. Please tell me if I spelled that wrong and please tell me the right spelling. I got 8 reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

--

_What happened? Where am I?_ Yugi thought as he glanced around the room, events of the night before returning to his mind. This wasn't Yami's prop room. It was his, white wash walls and all. He could hear the rain pouring down outside his window. _I'm in my room. Yami must have brought me back. _

The teen went to his window, pulling back the tattered curtian. He watched the drops pound the dirty window. Had the phantom ever heard or watched the rain? Could he hear the drops of clensing water from where he was? _I bet he could, living so high up in the opera house._

Yugi stared at his curtian, remembering what Yami's had looked and felt like. The fabric had been soft against his skin and there wasn't a single tear or hole. He glanced at his bed, thinking about how plain it was compaired to the phantom's.

"My room is so plain. Isn't a room supposed to reflect the person who sleeps there? If that's true, then I'm just as plain as my room. I don't know what Yami finds so beautiful about me." He siad, sighing. "I wish I knew how I felt about him. Sure I'm flattered that he loves me, but do I love him? Why is the course of love never smooth?" The tri-haired teen plopped down onto his bed, setting his head in his hands.

"When I was with him, I never wanted to leave his side. I felt so safe and protected when he held my hand. I liked it when he caressed my face." Yugi blushed, he could still feel the motions of the phantom's hands on his face. "I even kissed his knuckles! I love the way he treated me, like a person and not as a servant or a slave. If Yami keeps this up, he'll have me in no time!"

He giggled, finally noticing that his room wasn't as dark as before he went into Yami's room. It was still dark in some places, but he could see everything! _Is this what he ment when he siad my world would never be the same?_ Yugi shivered, recalling it was late summer and slowly fadeing into fall.

"I bet Joey's been worried sick over me." He siad, going to his closet to change.

Yami sat on the rafters above the stage, watching as the actors practiced for the new opera. _Hannible._ He reminded himself. _Oh, god, not her singing!_ The woman was a short-haired brunette with blue eyes. She could sing, but not like his Yugi. Atem could imagine his Angel of Music standing on the stage, singing just for him.

"_We never siad our love was _

_evergreen or as unchangeing _

_as the sea._ AHHH!"

"Ms. Tea are you alright!?" The white haired teen yelled as he and others raced to the soprano's side. The phantom chukled. _Right on time._ Every show they rehearsed for he did something to one of the props or background. It had become tradition for Kiaba or, most likey, Joey to ask him not to mess anything up.

"I'm fine, Ryou."

"Who forgot to ask Yami not to mess up rehearsal?" The mistro, Duke, asked. He had long black hair that was always in a ponytail and black eyes. The two were on friendly terms, but Yami had learned not to do anything big when Duke was around.

"I think I was supposed to ask this time. I'm sorry, Mr. Duke, but Tea had me running around getting her things, that I forgot. I'm so sorry." Seadra's bright red head was bowed, as it always was when she was sorry. The girl kept her gaze to the floor, by nature she was a very meek person.

"I'll let it side because it's you, Sea, and you don't usually forget."

"You'll let it slide?! Because she forgot, I had the backdrop fall on me!" Tea yelled. Seadra backed behind Duke, she knew he'd keep her safe.

"Tea, it was your fault for having her be your errand girl. Had you not had her running around, the backdrop wouldn't have fallen on you. Although, knowing Yami, it would've anyway." Atem smirked, mentally cheering the mistro on.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Duke." He siad, watching everyone search vainly for him. Seadra saw him instantly, grinning at her cusin. "Maybe I'll have to do more than just leave a bruse."

"Yami, don't do that! You could hurt someone really bad if you do!"

"Seadra, sometimes I wonder how you can easily forgive. Times like now bring to mind your huge heart!" He replied jokingly. The girl shook her head.

"Yami!" Tea yelled, looking in the same direction as Seadra. Yami glared at her, his crimson eyes shinning. Half of Atem's face was hidden by his faverite black mask, while the darkness hid the other.

"You know Tea, you sing well, but not like my Angel. My Angel of Music's voice is heavenly and yours is nothing compared to their's. Ask and my Angel will sing for you." The phantom turned, fadeing into the darkness of the rafters.

"Tea, you know it was your fault. If you had let Seadra ask Yami to leave today's rehearsals alone, the backdrop wouldn't have fallen on you." Kiaba explained to the female brunnette. She just didn't get it through her thick skull that it was her fault. The soprano believed that she was blameless and could do no wrong.

"Yes, I get that, but Seadra shouldn't have forgotten."

"How could she remember when you had her running all over Domino with your errands?!" He yelled. This was doing nothing for his health or his nerves.

"Please, she was only gone, what, an hour?"

"No, Seadra was gone all morning! Tea, she works for me and Joey not you. What part of that do you not get?!"

"Mr. Kiaba, if you're going to keep yelling at me, then I'll just leave!"

"Fine! Go right on ahead! Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet for once!" Tea slammed the door shut. Right after Joey came in, and sat at his desk. He knew better than anyone that keeping his mouth shut right now, would keep him alive. "Joey, there is an understudy for Tea, right?"

"No. What happened?"

"The backdrop fell on Tea because Yami cut through most of the cords. She blames it all on Seadra because of tradition. In fact it was her fault. She had Seadra out all morning running her errands. None of that got through to her tiny brain. Who the hell are we going to get to sing?" Kiaba sat back in his chair.

"Yugi or Seadra. They sing way better than Tea does. I've heard them." Joey siad. "I asked Seadra how she learned how and she siad Yami taught her." A soft knock on the door interupted the conversation. Yugi opened the door, waving at both owners.

"I'm o.k. There's nothing wrong with me, Joey. Stop, that tickles!" Yugi siad, trying to contain his laughter. Kiaba smiled at the sense of things being normal.

"Yugi, can you sing 'Think of Me' for us? Tea walked out on us so we need someone to sing her part."

"O.k." The teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_We never siad our love _

_was evergreen or as _

_unchanging as the seasons._

_Promise you'll spare a _

_thought for me. _

_Think of all the things_

_we've siad and seen. _

_Think o-o-of me-e-e!_"

_Yugi? Can it be? My Angel's singing?_ Atem thought, hurring through the passageway to the voice. He watched the owners and his Yugi from a small hole in the wall. Truely Yugi was under his wings.

"Joey, you were right. Yugi can sing way better than Tea. So, do you want to play her part, well, sing it?" Kiaba siad, leaning foreward.

"Yeah, if Seadra will pretend to sing."

"Deal." Yami watched Yugi leave the office. He followed him back to his room, listening to every word spoken to him by the other opera employees.

"I've only been up for half an hour and I can't get Yami out of my mind. I guess I need to finish talking to myself. So, I know Yami won't hurt me and that he protects me. The phantom is in love with... me." The tri-haired teen placed a hand over his heart. He could swear it had sped up when he had stated the phantom's love.

Atem thought the blush that covered his face was cute. The younger closed his eyes, allowing the phantom to enter the room. "Good afternoon, Yugi." He siad, startling the teen, who blushed harder. "I'm sorry for so suddenly appearing, but I thought I could help you practice." Now the phantom was blushing.

"I'd like that."

--

Yugi- When are we going to get together?

T.D.K- Be patient. You've got to get to know him first! I mean how do you know if I'm not going to throw in something that makes him stop loving you?!

Yami- I'm going to agree with my cusin.

Yugi- You're to big a puzzleshipper to do that. Please r&r, so she can get us together!

T.D.K- Forgive Yugi. I think he's not feeling so good.


	5. Chapter 5

T.D.K- -runs around screaming happily-

Yami- She's happy because this story is popular.

Yugi- People are faithfully reviewing chapy after chapy. They love us! So can we please, please, get together?

T.D.K- O.k! I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Phantom. I can wish and wish, but it ain't happening. Sea's mine, though.

--

Yugi had Yami's arm in a strong grip, he didn't want to fall and hurt himself. The pair had come outside to practice and the phantom had insisted on the rooftop lookout. It was still sprinkleing a little bit as they moved around the statues.

"Yami, when are we going to practice? I mean there are plenty of places we could stand under." Atem smirked at him as he led them to a statue very close to the opera house's vents. It was a tall dragon with outstreched wings. It was grey with dampness when it would have been white when dry. The eyes were painted gold. The two took shelter under the wings.

"O.k, now we can practice." The phantom replied. Yugi smirked and breahed deeply.

"_When you find that once_

_again you long to take your _

_voice and be free, promise_

_you'll spare a thought for _

_me. Think of all the things_

_we've siad and seen... The _

_fruits of summer fade... _

_We never siad our love _

_was evergreen or as _

_unchangeng as the _

_season. When you find _

_a moment, think of me!_"

"Yugi, you sing like an angel. Who taught you to sing like that?" The way his angel sang was like nothing he'd ever heard before, even when they sang together.

"My grandmother. She used to sing lullbies to me when I was little. I sang them to myself after she died."

"Oh. You must have loved her greatly." Yugi took hold of Atem's hand and brought it to his face. He kissed the phantom's knuckles again before pressing his lips to the other's. Yami was stunned for a minute, then kissed the teen back. The rain started to fall harder, but they clung to the other under the dragon's wing.

"I love you too." Yugi said while they caught their breath. He snuggled closer to his lover as they curled up in the hidden niche within the statue. "Yami, you wouldn't happen to know why Tea left do you?"

"Yes. I dropped the background on her." He replied as if they were talking about the rain. The tri-haired teen bolted up, staring at the phantom with wide eyes. "What?" Atem reached out to Yugi, stopping when his love backed away from him. "Yugi, I said I would never hurt you. Why are you now so scared of me?"

"Why did you do that?! You could have killed her!" He screamed. Yami winced at the volume of his voice.

"She's a horrible singer and she needed to be gotten rid of. I know Kaiba and Joey wouldn't have done so on their own."

"Of course they wouldn't because she's the soprano! And there isn't an understudy for Tea! Just because she's a horrible singer isn't a good reason to almost kill her!"

"Yugi, she treats you like a slave and everyone else like dirt! She deserves everything I do to her! I only want you to be happy and safe."

"And trying to kill Tea is going to make sure that happens? Yami, if you try to hurt others, then how do you expect me to believe you when you say you won't hurt me?"

Yami's eyes widened in shock. How could Yugi possibly think that he'd ever do anything to hurt him? "I would never hurt you, ever! I love you, Yugi, damn it! It hurts me to see you get hurt and even more when I can't do a damn thing about it!" He was almost to the point of tears. "I guess we should go back in now."

Yugi sat beside Ryou on the main staircase. The older teen tried his best to comfort the other. The tri-haired teen had come to him as soon as he felt he was alone in his room. The ballet teacher watched Yugi rock back and forth on the stair, not knowing how to comfort him.

"Yugi, Yami does what he does because he doesn't know any better. He's an orphan like Seadra, but no one looked after him, or taught him right from wrong. The phantom just wants to protect you. He wouldn't hurt you, Yugi."

"He almost killed Tea! How am I supposed to believe him when he pulls that kind of shit?! Ryou, you where there! That backdrop is heavy enough to kill a person!"

Ryou grabbed Yugi's shoulders and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself! Why in hell would Yami want to kill someone?!"

"I don't know!" His eye treatened to spill over with tears. The younger teen's head was a jumbled mess of thoughts and memories. Yugi stood and waved good bye to Ryou. He just wondered the opera house. He desperately hoped that the walk would help him to clear his head.

Yami knocked on the door, hoping Bakura was awake.

"Who the hell is it?" _Should have known he'd be asleep._ The phantom entered quietly, barely making a sound.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anywhere or anyone else to come to. I had a fight with Yugi and I just need someone to talk to." He pulled a chair from the table to the side of the bed. Bakura sat up, grumbling under his breath until his eyes widened.

"A fight can dampen your mood if it's bad enough. So what's new in Eden?"_ When has he ever said anything in THAT tone. Man, he's so whipped, unlike me._

"Very funny. I told Yugi I dropped the background on Tea and he went ballistic. My angel said I could have killed her. Like I have it in me! I know we'll be seperated if I pull something like that!"

"You're always following him around. Why not give him a break? Hey, you could go outside the opera house and explore the world you've never known!" Atem looked at Bakura. He would never do that, at least not alone.

"Why not? I could go away for awhile, hide inside the walls. No one else would know where I had gone."

"_Prima Donna, first lady_

_of the stage._" Seadra sang as she sat on the edge of the stage. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the workers moving props and scenery backstage.

The girl swung her feet back and forth ove rthe edge. Her heels made a dull thud as they banged the wood. Something tickled her nose, intching it. She opened her green eyes, smileing up at the woman.

Mai Valintine made sure that the female ballerinas were in their dormitories and not anywhere else. She held the feather few inches away from Seadra's nose. The blonde giggled as she swated the feather away from her.

"Sometimes you and your cusin make me wonder if your felines instead of people." She said jokingly.

"Mai, cut me some slack, o.k? I've been practiceing like crazy for weeks and I haven't seen my cusin for a week! I'm worried."

"He didn't tell you that he got into a fight with Yugi?" The girl bolted up, loseing balance and falling into Duke's arms in the orchstra pit.

"Do what!?" She yelled, making both wince at the volume. "Yami didn't tell me that! He always tells me everything." Seadra kept looking at the floor, even after the mistro put her down.

"I'm baack." Tea sang as she walked across the stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on in mixed expressions of horror and surprise. The girl ran to the side of the pit, climbed over, and ran to her room.

"_Prima Donna..._" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

--

Yugi- You! -points to t.d.k- Come back here!

Yami- Oh, boy. This is not going to be pretty.

Bakura- Got that right, Pharaoh!

Ryou- Bakura, come here, I need you to do something.

Bakura- Coming!

Yami- He is sooo whipped. Anyway, please r & r! Any and all reviews will be sent to the shadow realm by me or Bakura. P.S, don't worry about Ty, I'll make sure Yugi doesn't do anything to her.


	6. Chapter 6

T.D.K- Hi everyone! Thank you all sooo much for your reviews! This ff is liked so much it makes me want to cry.

Yami- Please, don't. Bakura will get mad again, at me. My cusin doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Phantom of the Opera. She owns the plot and Sea, but that's it.

Bakura- We're paired up with our hikaris, which is yaoi. If that ain't your thing, GO AWAY!

T.D.K- Thank you, you two. This is a short chappy to explain some stuff that's to be in ch. 7. Don't worry about Yugs and Tem, they'll get past their fight. I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up. My computer got messed up, not my labtop, but the internet connected one. P.S- Yami ment to say 'any all flames will be sent to the shadow realm' last chappy.

--

Yugi laied on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He was too far into dreamland to notice Atem in his room. The phantom quietly walked to the teen's bed and sat down. His crimson eyes gazed softly at his sleeping love, a smile creeping onto his face.

Yami brushed a stray lock of blonde out of the tri-haired teen's face. He shifted a little and the older froze, hopeing he wouldn't wake up. When Yugi settled back down, eyes still closed, the phantom leaned down over him and gently kissed his lips.

"Yami." He said in his sleep. Atem dug into his pocket and drew out a necklace. On the necklace was a small golden ring, that had come from 'Romeo and Juliet'. He undid the clasp and put it around Yugi's neck.

"You're mine, Yugi. I'm going away for awhile, so I wanted to give you this. Don't ever take this ring off, please." Yami whispered into his love's ear. He kissed the teen's lips, then the ring at his throat.

Yugi opened his eyes as sunlight burst through his window. He felt guilty about having a fight with Yami. His talk with Ryou didn't help much either, and it was harder on him since Tea had come back.

He was wondering down in the basement of the opera house. A familar image cought the teen's eyes, a red rose. It wasn't just any rose, but the rose carved onto the door of Yami's room. His heart beat harder and hurt. 

_I need to see him! I need him!_ He thought. Yugi opened the door, expecting to see the phantom sitting in his faveorite chair. Yami wasn't sitting in it. The tri-haired teen threw the curtian back, thinking he might still be in bed. When he didn't see his lover, he looked everywhere in the old prop room.

When Yugi's search was fruitless, he laied down on Yami's bed. The teen could smell the phantom's scent on the pillows. He curled up, clutching one, and cried his eyes out. _YAMI!_ was the only thing his mind screamed.

Yami entered his room, instantly hearing someone's sobbing. He didn't make a sound as he pulled back the curtian, his eyes growing with shock. Yugi laied on his bed, crying and clutching one of his pillows. The phantom was disgusted with himself. He didn't know how, but he'd made his love cry.

"What is wrong with me?!" He whispered, fleeing for the shadows and the passageways of the opera house.

--

T.D.K- I told you it was short, cuz.

Yami- Am I crazy now?

T.D.K- You'll just have to find out. Please r & r!


	7. Chapter 7

T.D.K- Hello all!

Ryou- Oh, boy! Who gave her candy and or Root Beer?

T.D.K- Nobody. I'm just happy! -bounces- Could you please say the disclaimer?

Ryou- Since you asked. Tyrant doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Phantom of the Opera. The plot and Seadra are hers. This has yaoi in the plot, so if you don't like that, please leave. Since she got over thirty reviews total, we're doing a two for one!

--

Yugi laied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew everyone was either out at the masquerade, in the foyer or partying backstage. It was New Year's Eve and no one, not even Seadra or him, had seen Yami for three months.

The pair had a fight over what the phantom had done to Tea. A few days after, he'd gone down to the phantom's prop room. The teen couldn't find him anywhere. Absently, he fingered the ring around his neck. Yugi had woken up one morning with the ring around his neck, he knew Yami had put it there.

"_Wishing you were somehow_

_here again, knowing that _

_you never will. To many _

_years...Teach me to live. _

_Why can't the past just _

_DIE?! Help me say _

_good bye. Help me say_

_good bye._"

Yugi flung himself out of the door and pushed past the partiers. His heart ached with longong for his phantom. He planned to run out of the opera house. Run and run until he was back home.

"_Why so silent, good _

_missures? Did you think _

_that I had left you for _

_good? I have written _

_you an opera; Don _

_Won Triumphant!_

_Fondest greetings to _

_you all. Just a few _

_instructions before _

_the new year starts._

_Tea must be taught _

_to act, not a normal _

_trick of struting around_

_the stage._"

Yugi turned to the stairs. Yami stood there, dressed in blood red, a skull mask hid his face. He held a black folder in his hands. Sheets of handwritten music flew out as he tossed it to the floor. He drew a sword that he had belted to his waist. Yugi smiled when he shook Tea's feathers with it.

"_Our Don Won must _

_loose some weight, it's_

_not healthy in a man_

_beyond his age. _

_As for our star, Mr._

_Yugi Mutou, no doubt_

_he'll do his best. It's _

_true his voice is good, _

_but he has much still_

_to learn._

_If pride will let him _

_return to me, I'll teach _

_him. I'll teach him._"

The pair gazed at each other from across the room. Slowly, Yugi made his way to the phantom, his eyes glued to the other's. The tri-haired teen stopped when he was a step below the other. They were in their own world, ignoreing the stares of everyone around them.

"Why are you not enjoying the masquerade?"

"I'm not in the partying mood tonight." Yami's eyes landed on the chain around his Yugi's neck. He gently lifted the chain, revealing the small golden ring Atem had given him.

"You belong to me." He whispered.

"I know." Yugi replied, "I'll belong to you forever."

"You were going to run away."

"Now I won't."

"Yugi, I'll come for you tonight."

"No, take me to your world now. I've waited three months for you to hold me, kiss me, love on me." The phantom quickly wrapped him in his red cloak and spirited him away. Atem could faintly hear the cries of his cusin.

"Stop! Don't go after them! Yugi said he wanted to go with him!"

The phantom laied his lover on the violet covers, despirately kissing the soft lips. Yugi freed his arms, wrapping them around Yami, running his fingers through the almost identical mass of hair.

"Yami," The teen said between breaths, "hold me, kiss me, and caress me." Yugi laied his forehead against Atem's, the phantom's cloak pooling around the other's waist. His love was indulgeing in the caresses. "Three months is too long to leave me. I wanted to run away and go home, but seeing you made me change my mind."

"I'm glad it did. Yugi, I want to tell you something. Something that's a secret." His younger lover climbed into his lap, patently waiting. "The secret is my real name."

"Tell me what it is."

"Atem."

"Atem." Yami loved the way his real name sounded coming from the soft pink lips. He kissed those lips, the pair falling back. "Atem, make me yours."

"You already are."

"My heart, my soul are yours, but what about my body? I want to be yours, heart, body, and soul. Make love to me."

"Seadra, why did you stop me?" Kaiba glanced at the girl sitting on the bed. Her light green eyes were hidden behind the shock of bright red hair. "Seadra, please tell me. Sea, please." He pleaded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yami is a genius, Seto!" She said, finally looking into his eyes, "He writes, composes, builds, and designs. He's a magician. No matter what he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they'd hurt me or Yugi. That's why he always targets Tea. My cusin loves Yugi more than anything in the world!

"Oh, Seto. We're the only few people he trusts. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, you, and me. He actually hoped you'd keep searching for him. Yami probably would've ended up showing you the passage ways."

Kaiba tightened his hold on the girl in his arms. "Clearly Sea, genius has turned to madness."

"No. His madness has already been cured by Yugi's words. Their fight and Yami's solitude caused it."

--

T.D.K- Yugi helped me with that last scene of him and Yami.

Yugi- We did good, don't you think?

T.D.K.- Yes, I do. Please, peoples, r & r! Let us know we did good, please!

Yugi- Please! -puppy eyes-


	8. Chapter 8

T.D.K- Hey everyone! I'm getting so many reviews, it's making me very happy!! So, I do believe that all Y2 fans will love the first half of this chappy! Oh, yeah! Baku, Temu, you can't fight anymore with each other.

Bakura- Please, tell him.

Yami- Tell me what?

T.D.K- I recently found out that Baku is actually Uncle Baku!

Yami- -eyes widen in horror, mouth falls open-

T.D.K- Well, Baku is my 50th great grand uncle, which is closer than Atem. It sucks. O.k, there are now line breaks for the scene change. Love, peace, and stay cool peoples!

--

Yugi opened his eyes, reveling in a moment of pure bliss before he noticed Atem wasn't beside him. "Atem? Atem, are you still here?" The teen sat up, a glint of gold catching his eyes. He smiled down at the ring. _Atem must have put it on me._

"You're entirely mine forever now." The phantom kneeled before him. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning." Yami sat his head on the mattress, staring up into his lover's eyes. Yugi smiled.

"_Say you'll want me _

_here, beside you. Say _

_the word and I will _

_follow you._

_Save me, save me _

_from my solitude. _

_Any where you go_

_let me go to. Yugi, _

_that's all I ask of _

_you._"

The teen blushed, finally realizeing why the ring was on his finger.

"Yugi, say yes."

"Ask it." Atem took his lover's hand and kissed it. He moved his head to look at Yugi.

"Yugi, I love you more than anyone knows. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I want to be with you forever too."

--

The tri-haired teen hummed happily to himelf, his phantom guarding him from above. The tune stopped when the giggles of young women could be heard. Yugi quickly hid his ringed hand, he knew who the women were.

He pretended to clean the floor, while the women, one of them being Tea, talked.

"You know the only way Seadra's getting all those parts is because she's sleeping with Kaiba." Yugi saw red. Seadra was his friend and soon to be cusin-in-law, she was getting those parts because she could sing like Yami. Plus Kaiba wasn't the kind of guy to sleep with anyone before they married and he knew there wasn't anything going on between the two yet.

"Bethany, you can bitch about that later. Besides, we know you want Kaiba to yourself. Right now, I've got some big news! Yami proposed! I told you he targeted me because he was in love!" Tea flung a hand into the group.

_She's lying. If only those women knew who was wearing the real deal._

Atem was angry, so angry that he wanted to jump down, and tell Tea that his real fiance was standing near the curtian. The phantom held himself back; he knew that would put the teen in a tight situation.

"Just bear them for a few more months. Then I'll take you away from all of this. Just a few more months until my opera begins!"

--

Yugi sat beside Seadra, listening to everyone else practice below. The pair sat in the rafters over the stage. The tri-haired teen showed the girl his ring.

"Isn't this the ring that my cusin gave to you on the chain?"

"Yeah. He put it on me while I slept, a few days ago. Yami asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Seadra leaned over, getting into his face. The teen flushed bright red. "You said yes, didn't you?!" Yugi nodded. The red head gave him a huge hug, he returned it.

"I told you because, well, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes! I'd be honored! Do you want everyone to know you're getting hitched?"

"If you tell that I'm getting married the day Yami's opera begins. I don't know when he'll take me down there."

"So, the wedding's in Cusin Yami's room? Who's invited?"

"You, Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Duke and Mai. Yes, it's in our room, well it'll be our room. How's Bakura? I don't see him a lot and when I do, he's always so haggard looking."

Duke's yell of "No, no, no! That's not right! Start over!" interupted them. The pair watched as Atem smirked at them from the darkness below. The piano started to move on it's own! Everyone, but Yugi and Seadra, looked on in horror. The two did catch that the keys moved as Yami air played the song.

Kaiba came running out onto the stage with Joey following him. Seadra made her way quickly down, leaving Yugi by himself. The girl told the two owners what she and the teen had seen.

He felt breath on the back of his neck. Arms wrapped around his waist, lips laying kisses over his pulse. "Atem." He breathed his lover's name.

"Yugi, you need to reherse your part."

"My phantom will you help me?"

"Oh, yes, my Angel of Music."

--

T.D.K- That last part is from the musical. I saw it when it came to the Kentuky Center for the Arts. My mom took me for my birthday. The next few chappys you guys might have to wait for. Sorry!!

Yugi- Please r & r. I wanna get hitched to Atem in this already!

Atem- You've been hanging around her for to long.

Yugi- -pouts-

Atem- Don't give me that look! It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not ready.

Bakura- Who'd a thunk it? The Pharaoh's scared of commetment!

Ryou- Don't worry, he said the samething the day before our wedding.

T.D.K- Burn!! R &R please. Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

T.D.K- Wow! I've gotten 55 reviews total! -runs around happily- YAY!!

Yugi- Get back here and work on the story!

T.D.K- Ruin my happy run, why don't ya?! Anyway, I'd like to thank all of our lovely reveiwers for reviewing so much.

Atem- I told you they'd like it. See? I'm right. I'm always right.

T.D.K- What about that one time? You ended up crying afterwards.

Yugi- Did you need to bring that up?

T.D.K- I told you it was blackmail material! I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Phantom, this is yaoi, yoou don't like then why are you here? I'm sorry this took so long! Let's just get on to the story.

--

Yugi sat up from the bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He walked out from behind the curtian and watched as Atem stood bent over a table. The table was littered with paper, ink pens, pencils, and other things. The phantom was singing softly to himself. The tri-haired teen knew the words.

"_Past the point of no return, _

_past the piont of if or when._"

"Now that works. Let's see..." He was so busy that he didn't notice Yugi until he was standing beside him. "You're up early."

"I could say the same for you. How long have you been up hmm?"

"A few hours. I didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping. Yugi, if I brought you down here at the end of my opera, would that-" Atem trailed off at the look in his lover's eyes. It was so cute and he couldn't ignore it. "Sing with me."

Yugi opened his lips and sang, their voices merging within the prop room. The phantom forgot what he was supposed to be doing as they sang.

The pair sat in Yami's chair, the older trailing kisses down the tri-haired teen's neck. Yugi watched the world around them with half-lidded eyes, enjoying his phantom's attention. Atem's arms were wraped around the other's waist, their fingers a tangled mess.

"I never got to finish asking you." He whispered into his angel's ear. A shiver raced down the younger's spine as his breath met his skin.

"Asking me what?"

"About bringing you down at the end of my opera. Just tell me when you want to come down and that's that."

"It's o.k with me, but what about everyone else?"

"I meant to get ready, my Angel." Yugi smiled. He loved it when Atem called him that.

"Oh." The phantom chuckled, smileing as he nuzzled his lover. He knew deep in his heart that he could never be this content with anyone other than Yugi.

"They'll be excpecting you back soon, it's almost time for practice. You'll have to go alone. I need to finish tweaking that song." With a sigh, the teen climbed out of Yami's lap. He gave the phantom a quick peck before leaving.

--

Bakura gulped down the stale air as he sat in one of the seats. After he got over his flu, he never took the small things for granted. He felt someone sit beside him.

"Good to see you out and about." Yami said, as he kept his eyes on the sheet music infront of him.

"You're still working on that damn opera?!"

"That damn opera is the same one being put on in a few days!" The phantom sighed. "I can't get this song to cooperate! It's going to make me go nuts again!"

"Let me see it." The white haired man snatched the sheet away before getting a reply. "Try writing it for a woman. That might help. Yugi's supposed to be playing one, right?"

"Yes. Bakura, after the play find Seadra and ask her to bring you to my room." Bakura rasied an eyebrow with a question in his eyes.

"So soon afterwards? Wouldn't you like to know what everyone thinks about it?"

"I don't care. The only reason I really finished the damn thing was to cover up that Yugi would be missing after. That and I love to hear him sing." The other let out a laugh. Red eyes focused in on their target. The glare that sent most cowering in fear didn't work on the ballet teacher, at least this one.

"Looks like were in the same boat, only I love to watch Ryou dance. How long have we known each other? Ten years or our whole lives?" Bakura rubbed his face, feeling a little tired.

"Our whole lives. Hey, are you feeling o.k? You look really tired."

"I look really tired, but I feel a little tired. I must be one big walking contradiction right now. So, why are you over here with me? I thought you'd pull something with today's practice."

"Not when Yugi's part of it. Never when he's singing. It's too quite down in my room and I thought you'd like the company."

--

The day of the play

Yugi sat in his dressing room, he really couldn't believe Atem had him wearing, well, a dress. _It's for the opera._ He kept telling himself in his head. _When we get down there, he'd better have something else for me to wear besides this thing!_

"What's wrong, Yugs?" Joey's voice came from the doorway. Yugi stood up and turned to him.

"My phantom sure has a sense of humor, doesn't he?"

"Well, you look good in violet." He said between bouts of laughter. "I'm not laughing at how rediculous you look, but at how you pull it off." Yugi looked back in the mirror and saw that his friend was right.

"He better hope singing puts me in a better mood than I am in right now."

"Yugi, I just remembered. Your mom and grandfather are here, they want to see you before the show, but um maybe later?" The tri-haired teen grabbed the black cloak hanging beside him and wrapped it around himself.

"I want to see them. It's been a long time since I have."

Atem watched the conversation between Yugi and Joey, wincing when his angel voice his dislike of the dress. He followed them as they walked to Joey and Kaiba's office. There were two other people besides the tall brunnette.

One was a woman, in her mid-fourties. She had shoulder length black hair, a few strands of grey around her face. Her eyes were wide and as violet as Yugi's. The woman's smile lit up her entire face when she saw Yugi.

"Mom!" He said, running into her open arms. The black cloak stayed draped around him, but he easily wiggled his arms out. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, baby, I misses you too." A cough interupted the pair's reunion. The man, who coughed, was in his late sixties, his hair entirely grey. His eyes weren't as brillant a violet as the other two.

"Yugi," He said, "We want you to come back home. I've been hearing some rather disterbing things about Yami. I suggest you come back with us for your own saftey."

"Grandfather, Yami wouldn't hurt a fly. He's actually very harmless, at least to most of the staff. The only person he ever did anything to was the soprano and she wasn't even hurt that badly. I think she had a few bruses and that was it."

"Nonetheless, I want you to come home. At least for awhile."

"Yes, Grandfather." Yugi gave in. He knew that when his grandfather said I, it was final. The tri-haired teen no longer had a say in the matter.

--

Yugi's violet eyes flickered in the light; Atem was so close and so far away. He wanted to be touched, but his love was singing on the other side of the stage.

"_Past the point of no _

_return. Past the point_

_of if or when._"

"_You've brought me to _

_that point where words_

_run dry._"

Yugi followed him, walking to the stairs that led to the catwalk. He took a deeper breath and sang again.

"_When will the sleeping_

_bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames_

_of lust consume us?_"

"_Past the point of no_

_return. No glancing _

_back now. Our games _

_of make-believe are _

_at an end. We've past_

_the point of no return._"

Yami pulled Yugi flush against him, gazeing into the violet orbs. The younger clung to him like a lifeline. Their eyes spoke words only they could understand. It was just like it was at the party; They were locked in their own world.

"Atem, my grandfather is going to take me away." His phantom gently caressed his face, nodding. "I don't want to go. Remember, when you first took me to your room? I said I never wanted to leave your side, I meant it and I still do."

"There's a trap door under us. It'll drop us into the larger trap door on the stage and we'll land safely. We'll go hide in my room and we'll never come out!" Yugi smiled and glanced out at the crowd. He waved to his mother then wraped his arms tightly around Atem. He closed his eyes as they plunged into the trap doors.

--

T.D.K- Nothin' like puzzleshipping amvs to give you inspiration. Especially the ones that inspired this! Ahh, I feel much better!

Bakura- Why am I being friendly to him? -points to Atem-

T.D.K- Cause, I think you'd be good friends.

Yami- -nodds approvingly- Good job.

Yugi- R & R, even though she's doing a three for one this time!

T.D.K- Yeah, last three chappys at once! -starts to cry- This fic makes me so proud of myself and everyone's been so nice and helped and stuff like that.


	10. Chapter 10

T.D.K- Hello all! This is the second to last chapter and it's about the same length as the last one. Um, Atem, Bakura, could you please do the disclaimer?

Bakura- My neice doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Phantom of the Opera. If she did, well, I don't think we'd be here today. She doesn't get anything except practice as a writer.

Yami- I'm getting married to Yugi and he's -points at Baku- is married to Ryou, which is yaoi. Why would you even be on this chapter?!

--

Yami had Yugi's wrist in a crushing grip. The teen's eyes were watery with the tears he was shedding. The teen's costume was slipping down his hips, sometimes tripping him. He would try to grab the stone pillars, but before he could get a good hold, the phantom would jerk on his arm.

"Atem, you're hurting me!" He yelled. The phantom loosened his grip, not wanting to hurt his Yugi.

"_Down, once more to the _

_dungeons of my black _

_dispair. Down once more_

_we plunge to the prison of _

_my mind. Down once more_

_to that pit as deep as HELL!_

_Why do you think I was _

_bound and chained in this_

_cold and dismal place?! _

_Not for any mortal sin_

_but the wickedness of_

_my apparent face!"_

As he sang, he turned his crimson eyes to meet violet. Those wide eyes gazed at him without fear.

"Oh, Yugi." He moaned, "I won't let them take you away from me! I can't let them! I need you more than anything in the world! You are my world!" The phantom dropped to his knees before the teen, holding onto him tightly.

"My phantom." Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around the other. "Atem, my love, let's hurry. We've got a head start, they don't know where your room is. If we get there before they do-"

"It won't work. Sea'll tell them where we're going."

"Then we'll say our vows right here! I want to be with you." Their kiss was a desparate one, the two clinging to each other for dear life.

"There's a chapel near my room. They'll never look for us in there!"

"You lead and I'll follow." Atem and Yugi ran to the delapidated chapel room, quickly closing the door behind them. The phantom helped his younger lover climb over fallen beams and around holes in the floor. He lifted the teen onto the altar.

"Yugi, are you sure?"

"I've never felt more sure."

"Yugi, I'll stay by your side no matter what happens. I'll take care of you when you're sick, I'll watch over you from above to protect you. I'll be there for you when you get scared or sad. I'll hold you when we go to sleep each night and I'll still be holding you when we wake up. I will NEVER sleep with anyone else. I will NEVER make you cry on purpose. Yugi, I'll love you for all eternity."

"Atem, I'll stay by your side no matter what happens. I'll mother hen you when you're sick, I'll watch for you from below so I won't worry. I'll come to you when I get scared or sad. I'll wrap my arms around you and we'll still be tangled in the morning. I will NEVER let another have me, I'm yours forever. I will NEVER tell anyone where you are, especially Tea. Atem, I'll love you for all eternity."

--

Seadra ran down the stairs, fear flooding her veins. What had Yugi's family set in motion? Her cusin would never let them take Yugi away from him, not when the older teen belonged to him. What did Yugi's grandfather know about Yami? Why did they want to take Yugi away?

She didn't know, but she was going to get the answers. The girl knew where and who to get them from. _Seto will tell. He'll just have to tell me. Something bad is happening under the opera house and I'll be damned if I can't help my family!_

"Seto, what's going on?!" Seadra yelled, bursting into the office. Her friend looked up as well as the lady and old man sitting infront of him. "There are police chasing after my cusin and Yugi! Why?!"

His eyes locked with hers, there was so much pain swirling in them. "This is Yugi's mother and grandfather. They want to take Yugi back home. Yami's kiddnapped him and you need to tell us where his room is."

"No. If I do that, then it'll be like I've lost my family all over again. Yugi will go with you, Yami'll go to jail and I'll be left alone again. I know I've got almost everyone here, but Yami and Yugi are like big brothers to me!" Before she could run very far, an officer grabbed her arm. "Let me go! Let me go!" The girl yelled.

"Looking for me?" The officer fell over, unconscious. Seadra bear hugged her cusin and followed him into the darkness. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. Yugi's family is here, they want to take him back with them! They're saying you kiddnapped him. They wanted me to tell where your room is, but I didn't say anything. You and Yugi are the cloest of my family, I won't let anyone take my family away!"

"They'll come after you now, too." Atem said, opening the chapel door, letting Seadra enter first. She easily jumped and weaved around the room to the altar. She flung herself at Yugi, bear hugging him. The teen was wrapped in the cape for his costume, keeping out the cold. "No one will find us here. Kaiba's been in this room and will tell them that there's no way we'd hide in here."

Seadra nodded, climbing up beside Yugi. "Yami, why are your eyes crimson? I've always wondered that."

"It's a genitic mistake passed down on my father's side, supposedly. It happens once every few generations or so." The trio got comfortable and started to wait out the serach.

--

Two days later

_Where could they be? There's no doubt that Sea's with them now. They could be in Yami's room or hiding in the passages. _Kaiba sighed. He knew Seadra would be with the phantom and Yugi, after warning them about Yugi's family.

"Why are you sighing, Mr. Kaiba? Is it because of the girl?" Yugi's mother asked. She was a very kind lady and had said that she wished this could have been avoided. She was very understanding too.

"Yes. Seadra's my friend, Yami's adopted cusin, and one of Yugi's best friends. She was orphaned at a very young age and came here. Our phantom was befriended by her and has become protective of her. They adopted each other as cusins. She once told me that Yami wouldn't hurt anyone unless they had hurt her or Yugi."

"This wasn't my idea. Father knows Yami's and he doesn't want my son hurt. I've met him, the phantom's father. He's not like you or anyone here at all."

"Yami most likely isn't like him either. He's lived here his whole life. His mother died when he was about two, I think and he's stayed here ever since. He doesn't know his father at all."

"Still, he has that family's trait." Mr. Mutou said. "Crimson eyes like a demon's."

"Seto! I just found this! It's from Yami!" Joey yelled, running up to the trio. Mai screamed from another part of the opera house.

"I found Seadra and Yugi!" Everyone raced to the blonde woman's location. Yugi leaned on Seadra, his costume dirty and torn in some places. His eyes were red and puffy as well as Seadra's. On his hand, where the gold ring had been, was a bright crimson red one. The words I'll love you for all eternity were etched on it.

Seadra looked up as everyone gathered, dust smeared across one cheek. "You got Yami's letter." Yugi finally looked up. His eyes were emotionless. "What does it say?" She asked for both of them.

Joey opened the letter and read.

_Everyone,_

_I am very sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Please allow me to punish myself by isolating myself from you all, but Seadra. She's agreed to bring me what I need. Yugi and I finally decided that he is to return to his family. _

"The writing changes."

_For my part in all this, I've decided to not sing or talk for a year. My tears are not happy, but sad. How can they be when I'm being seperated from my husband? It's ironic that everyone finds out about me and Yami just as my grandfather takes me away. _

_I love Yami and I will come back!_

"Seadra's turn."

_I'll be silent for the year too. I'll take food down to Yami in his personal Hell. At least I'm only losing cusin Yugi temporarily. I'm sorry Seto. Yami has always been there for me when I needed family. I know you've been there too, Uncle Baku, Uncle Ry. Hopefully you two can dance together soon! I'm looking foreward to it!_

_This is what we're doing to pay for what we've done. I have one question, Mr. Mutou. When has love ever been forbidden? Is it so wrong for me and Yugi to love each other because of my father?_

_Yours truly, _

_Yami, Yugi, and Seadra_

"Is he here?" Joey asked, both shook their heads.

"What does Yugi mean by husband?" Mrs. Mutou asked. "Will you please tell me."

"They ran for a place that no one would find them and recited their vows. Yugi and Yami had already planned to get married, two days ago. They were so happy about being together forever." Seadra sniffed, not wanting to cry anymore than she already had. "Yugi, you've got to leave now." The teen threw his arms around the girl in a wordless good bye. He turned to the darkness and blew a kiss into it.

--

T.D.K- -yells- Yugi don't sick Atem on me! It's part of the story! -runs and hides-

Yugi- Tyrant? Tyrant where are you? I've got something yummy for Tyrant.

Yami- Please r&r, so she can come out of hideing. -bites lip-


	11. Chapter 11

T.D.K- -whispers- Hey, everyone! I'm hideing from Yugi. He's po'd at me for the last chapter's ending. Well this is the last chapter. It's the epilouge. I really hope you had fun reading this. I had fun spaceing out in class last year to write it down.

One and half years later

The eighteen year old walked through the doors of the opera house. Wide violet eyes took in every familar detail as he wondered. The place had become dark in the year since Kaiba and Joey had sold it. Everyone had moved on after it went under.

Seadra had married Kaiba, Joey and Mai tied the knot not long after. Ryou and Bakura lived with Sea and Kaiba. There was only one person who had never left the opera house. The teen hoped that person could hear him.

"_Child of the wilderness, _

_born into loneliness, learn _

_to be lonely, learn how to _

_live life that is lived alone._

_Who will be there for you, _

_Child of the wilderness?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_You've always known your _

_heart is not alone!_

_Child of the wilderness, _

_born into emptiness, learn_

_to be lonely, learn how to _

_love life that is not lived _

_alone!_"

Yugi saw a flash of crimson out of the corner of his eyes. He closed his eyes, going back in his mind to over a year ago. Arms wrapped around him, lips kissing every inch of skin.

"Yugi, I've had a long wait." He smiled at his husband.

"I know. Atem, kiss me, caress me, love on me." The phantom picked up the tri-haired teen, taking him back to their room.

--

Seadra sat in the living room looking around at the group of kids. Two were hers and Kaiba's, one was Joey and Mai's, and the last one was Ryou and Bakura's.

"Yugi and Yami don't live in the opera house anymore. They live here, like Bakura and Ryou. Sometimes, if you listen closely, you can hear them singing together."

"_In sleep he sang to _

_me. In dreams he came _

_that voice which calls to _

_me and speaks my name. _

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find the Phantom_

_of the Opera is here, inside_

_my mind._"

"_Sing once again with me, _

_our strange duet. My power_

_over you grows stronger yet. _

_And through you turn form _

_me to glance behind, the _

_Phantom of the Opera is _

_there inside your mind._"

"_Those who have seen _

_your face, draw back _

_in fear. I am the mask_

_you wear._"

"_It's me they hear._"

"_My/Your spirit and your/my_

_voice in one combined._

_The Phantom of the _

_Opera is here/there _

_inside my/your mind._"

"_In all your fantasies_

_you always knew that_

_man and mystery..._"

"_Are both in you."_

"_And in this lybarinth_

_where night is blind, _

_the Phantom of the _

_Opera is here/there_

_inside my/your mind._"

"_Sing my Angel of Music._"

The children sang along with the song they had all heard their entire lives. Seadra smiled and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't see them, but Atem and Yugi were smileing back.

--

T.D.K- I think I'm in the clear, for now. O.k, I bet you're all wondering about Seadra and Kaiba. Well, orignally I had them getting together in the story, but I took it out. So, they fell for each other between this chappy and the last one. Joey and Mai too.

Yami- Get one of your other fics about us up.

T.D.K- I will when I get done with my GW fic. Man is Duo po'd at me. Welp, I'd better get to work on it!

Bakura- Didn't you mean to ask which you should put up? Tyrant has two fics-

Yami- Bakura.

T.D.K- -gets poked by Baku- O.k, O.k! One ficcy is called Mummy. It's inspried by the movie. Basically it's like the Mummy, only it's puzzleshipping. Atem's the mummy that comes back to life and Yugi's presence calms him. This has death in it, Yugi and Atem's. It's not a death fic, I don't think I could write one, even if I tried.

The other one is Demonic. I wrote it 'cause I like vampires and Atem makes a good one. Yugi gets kidnapped by Atem, the Vampire King and they fall in love. This one has Baku and Ryou as a side pairing. Are you happy now, Baku?

Bakura- Yes. Please r&r.

T.D.K- Just send a review, don't worry about voteing unless one really appeals to you. Whoa, ten minutes after midnight. In that case, good night everyone!!


End file.
